


Mutany of Another Kind

by tachishini



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Pirate Queen, Minako, has been kidnapped and taken aboard an enemy ship, not that she’s going to make anything easy for her so called kidnappers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutany of Another Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> I've decided to tag rape fantasy rather than just note it in the AN to make it more obvious even though it is a kind of spoiler as I was a little worried that you might not think Minako strong-willed enough so I hope this explains it and I hope you still enjoy it :3 ~~And I'm sorry that all I've written you is porn |D~~

He pushed her down onto the bed, her cries muffled through the gag, hands bound behind her back.

“Shut the door, Aki, so this one doesn’t escape.” The prisoner glared up at him as the door audibly snapped shut and the lock clicked. “No good giving me that look, _your highness_.” he sneered.

They stared each other down for a long moment before she tried to make a break for it. Shinjiro was too fast – he’d been expecting it – and he quickly shoved her down harder, hand to the back of her neck as he used his superior strength and body mass to pin her. 

“As feisty as they say then.” Akihiko commented as he came over to the bed and sat by her head. 

Shinjiro nodded. “You may be a Queen, Minako, but even queens can get hurt if they misbehave.” He tangled a gloved hand in her hair and tugged her head up, bending her body uncomfortably. “So to start with Aki’s gonna fuck ya mouth, got it?”

She glared coldly at Akihiko as he unzipped his trousers and tugged them down with his boxers, his cock hard already. He leant forward and tugged the gag loose and down to hang around her neck. 

She snapped at his hand as it withdrew. “I’ll bite you.” Minako insisted. Shinjiro laughed, tossing his glove aside before sliding his hand beneath the waist band of her trousers and underwear. 

“You’re enjoying this, Minako. Nice and wet already.” he purred, groaning as he easily slid a finger into her tight, wet hole.

She gasped and moaned before she could stop herself, Shinjiro seized the opportunity to press her closer to Akihiko’s cock, smirking when he thrust up into her mouth with a satisfied groan. 

Akihiko groaned and thrust steadily, shuddering with each moan from their prisoner. 

“Like it, don’t you?” Shinjiro whispered in her ear, punctuating each word with another thrust inside her. “Dirty, little queen.”

She groaned, the words making her tighten around his fingers, hating that it was turning her on, the same way the cock being forced in and out of her mouth felt so good. 

“Feels – so good, your highness.” Shinjiro watched Akihiko as he drew closer, cheeks flushing as he thrust harder and faster into Minako’s mouth. Akihiko groaned wordlessly as his orgasm hit him, flushing when he realised that Shinjiro had pulled the queen back, Akihiko’s come splattering her face. 

Shinjiro smirked at her. “Now how about we take a photo of your dirty, pretty face and use that to let your ship know just what we’ve done to their precious Queen?”

She tried to glare over her shoulder at him but the effect was lessened by her blushing cheeks. “B – bastard.” 

Shinjiro smirked and leant forward, licking her face clean with soft groans. “You’re not complaining.” he whispered. Shinjiro drew his hand back and pushed her down on the bed again, shuffling back to roughly turn her over, pulling her legs to rest flat on the bed as he pinned them down with his own legs. He locked his gaze with her as he sucked his finger clean with a soft moan. “How about you strip our little Queen as much as you can, Aki? Then you can get ya hands on that nice rack she’s got.” 

Minako flushed a little, glaring up at him. “My crew will be here any minute! And you can mark my words that they will take great pleasure in destroying you.” She looked surprised when her captors laughed at her. 

“You say that like we care, Queen.” Akihiko lifted her up to rest her back against his chest as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing. Shinjiro smirked at her flushed face, at the new moans escaping her and unceremoniously stripped her of her underwear and trousers. “Now be a good little girl and tell us the truth. We all know you want this, we all know you want to forget you’re a Queen for just a little bit and be fucked until that’s all you can think about.”

“N – never.” She attempted to lash out but he was too heavy. He leant harder and began to undress before moving off her legs and pushing them roughly apart and up to expose her wet pussy. 

“Still wanna tell me you don’t enjoy this?” She turned her head away, flushing. “That’s better.” He leant forward, rubbing his cock teasingly against her pussy as he gripped her thighs tightly and suckled on a nipple as Akihiko pulled and tugged the other.

 

They continued to tease her, groaning softly, whispering dirty insults that make her flush and pant harder. “Please!” she finally cried out, flushed red in shame and want. “Please j – just do it!” 

“I thought you’d never ask, Queen.” Shinjiro thrust slowly into her, groaning as she took every inch of him deeper. “Fu – ck-!” he breathed. “She’s so tight – Aki.” He rocked a little into her, shuddering at her pleasured moans. “Hold her legs for me.” 

Their grips shifted and Akihiko held her open as Shinjiro planted his hands on the bed either side of her and Aki’s bodies. “I won’t stop until you scream my name, Queen.” He nipped her earlobe and tugged as he began to thrust hard and fast into her, setting a brutal pace. 

Not that she was complaining anymore as she moaned loudly with each thrust, her voice sounding ever desperate for the next thrust, tightening around him and pulling him deeper as he found just the right spot. “Harder!” she demanded, all pretence of the fantasy gone now as she commanded him in her usual manner to fulfil her needs and finally make her orgasm.

Shinjiro groaned as she tightened and he thrust through it before spilling inside her, his movements slowing as he drew out his pleasure. His head plonked down on her shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to it. “Was that, what you had in mind, my Queen?” he asked, the threatening tone gone as a slight note of worry replaced it.

“You were perfect.” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead and cuddling him close once Akihiko had released the restraints. 

“We’re glad to have helped, your highness.” Akihiko added, smiling softly and kissing her cheek before settling down with them. “Just no more threats of biting…”

Shinjiro and Minako laughed at the nervous expression on Akihiko’s face. “Ok, no biting. There at any rate.” she winked, causing the poor man to sigh as a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

“Fine.” he mumbled embarrassedly, reaching over to shove Shinjiro for laughing at him. 

She smiled and lay back as they continued to banter a little, curling up contently between them and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
